


Run to your shelter tonight

by Illusion_and_Dream



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_and_Dream/pseuds/Illusion_and_Dream
Summary: He had to walk to Jaska’s place, hoping that Jaska would be there. The result was one weather-beaten, frozen Marko with wet feet and a possible case of pneumonia catching up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Run to your shelter tonight

A) You get to drive me home, or b) you get to kindly let me stay for the night. So, what’s it gonna be? 

I suppose… you’re welcome – Jaska smiled and let Marko in. Marko almost darted in, barely stopping to take his shoes off. 

The thing is, Marko’s car stopped for no apparent reason at the edge of the forest, a few kilometres away. Bad things never come alone, so he managed to call the towing service seconds before his battery went dead. Because of the blizzard and snow storm the service guys had more work than usual, and it took them a while to come, plus they had to take care of the next emergency, without even as much as giving him a de-tour ride. He had to walk to Jaska’s place, hoping that Jaska would be there. The result was one weather-beaten, frozen Marko with wet feet and a possible case of pneumonia catching up. 

You look bad. The quickest way to warm you up is shower, but don’t use too hot water. I’ll do the laundry, so your clothes will be clean and dry soon. 

Marko just nodded, standing in the hall. 

And you need something to put on… - Jaska went to his bedroom. - That’s a tough one…- He could be heard talking to himself as he was opening and closing wardrobes and drawers. He was back a minute later with some nicely folded clothes. A towel, underwear, socks, old pants and old sweater. - It should fit. Go and have a shower. 

Marko took the bundle and entered the bathroom. 

If Marko was to sleep over, he would have the living room. Jaska went back to bedroom to get some linen and a pillow when suddenly electricity went out. Everything was pitch black. He cursed. Luckily, he was a very organised man. There was a battery lamp in the kitchen cupboard, next to a couple of wax candles and matches. When the lamp goes dead, he will light the candles. But Marko needs the light right now. Jaska knocked the bathroom door. 

Hey, the electricity went out. Do you mind if I come in? I’ll leave the lamp on the washing machine, ok? Bring it with you when you’re done. As he was talking Marko closed the tap to hear what Jaska was saying. - Yeah, fine.

Jaska opened the door carefully. The other man was silent behind the shower curtain. He placed the lamp on the machine and went out. Marko continued showering. 

A few minutes later Marko went to the living room. Jaska had lit one wax candle on the table, but he immediately blew it when Marko came with the lamp and placed it next to the candle. It was only then that Jaska giggled when he saw Marko in his clothes. 

Damn! Turn around, please! 

Marko played along, turning teasingly with his arms outstretched. The sleeves and pants were long, so he rolled them up. The pants were a bit wide around the waist. The sweater head opening was too wide, as well. The clothes were hanging off his body, making him look gaunt. 

Yeah, you nailed it! You’re wearing these for our next show! 

Hm, make fun of the guy whose clothes is all wet. Do you have a belt? The pants will just slide down the moment I move. 

I do. But I have to take the lamp. Sit somewhere, for God’s sake. And keep the pants up! I don’t want any nasty surprises when I get back! 

Marko sat on a couch. Jaska was back in a second with a belt. After fixing it, Marko looked around the room. 

It’s still very warm here. Did you fix the furnace? 

In a way. It can heat this room well; in other rooms it only gets slightly warmer. We would freeze to death if it wasn’t running. 

Jaska?

Yes?

Do you have any food? 

Once again Jaska giggled. – You know I do. – Jaska was one of those people who are always prepared for everything. He could deal with electricity cuts, water shortages, any possible and impossible damages to the house, car or himself. That also meant that he always had a store full of basic food staples, as well as delicacies. Marko, on the other hand, was only ever prepared for one thing, and that was eating. – What do you want to eat?

Sweetheart, I’ll devour whatever you give me. Do spoil me, please – Marko winked. 

Still grinning Jaska got up again and took the lamp with him. Marko started feeling drowsy, so he laid on the couch. He almost fell asleep when Jaska came back. The sight and smell of food quickly woke him up so he sat up. Jaska came back with the lamp hanging on his elbow, carrying three plates of all sorts of mouth-watering wonders. There was hard cheese, processed meats, pickles, several types of dips, a couple of types of bread and pastry and even some sweet-looking little pieces of dough, sprinkled with powder sugar. The host’s eyes were lit with pride of being able to care for his guest. The guest’s eyes were lit with gratitude for the following pleasure. This wasn’t the first time Marko attended Jaska’s famous feasts, but he was awed every single time. 

Good Lord, if you ever wish to change profession, you should try catering.

Why, thank you. It could get me rich sooner than playing with you guys. 

What!? You have this great house and the food supplies that could feed half of Helsinki if needed. What more could you want?  
Jaska stayed silent. Marko took a bite and turned to his friend, puzzled by the sudden quietness. Jaska was still smiling, but something changed in his eyes. 

You know what I really, truly want. 

Marko’s eyebrows lifted. – No. What do you really, truly want? 

Jaska kept staring in Marko’s eyes. Marko thought that this is how a deer feels the second they are blinded by the car’s flashing lights. He was unable to look away. His host even tilted his head and leaned forward, to him, a little. Marko held his breath. 

To give happiness to everyone.

They both burst out with laughter. 

I forgot about it completely! – A couple of years ago on a gig a French guy wanted to have a picture with them. They asked Tiia to take a photo. As they were preparing, the guy said that he loved their music and how they manage to give 'really, truly happiness to everyone'. Unfortunately, his English had a heavy French accent and the word ‘happiness’ sounded like ‘a penis’. Tiia almost dropped the camera and everyone was roaring with laughter except the poor guy. They had the photo somewhere. 

Two men were literally crying over the full table, remembering that photo shoot.


End file.
